


Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko (Sing to me and I will dance to it)

by Pare97 (Tolparebro97)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Filipino, Filipino Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Growing Old Together, Karaoke, M/M, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Old Age, Old Married Couple, One Shot, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Quadruple Drabble, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Summer, Swimming, Tagalog, VST&Co, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolparebro97/pseuds/Pare97
Summary: What do we do when it gets hot? We know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is written in Filipino -- and is written out of the scorching summer heat in the Philippines. This could be have a translation but the value of it having written in English would not be the same as this heavily reflects the Filipino culture. Anyway, enjoy!

Mainit. Ano pa nga ba ang gagawin kapag nag-iinit? Alam na.

 

Swimming.

 

 **“Tatang! Sa’yo na ‘yung susunod!”** Sigaw ni Samuel, na kanilang apo sa anak nilang si Soonyoung, habang umaahon sa pool. Ibinigay niya ang mic sa Tatang. Marahil narindi na ang bata sa walang humpay na kabibirit sa videoke ng Dads n’yang si Seokmin. 

 

“ _One-Zero-Zero-Four_ ” tunog ng machine.

 

 **“Mga bata, palakpakan natin ang Mamang! Para sa kanya ‘to! Darlinggg, pahinga ka muna sa pagtuhog ng hotdog at marshmallow. Mamaya na ‘yan.”** At nagpalakpakan ang lahat na may kasamang sipol at hiyawan.

 

 **“Yeehee!”** Panukso ni Seokmin.

 

 **“Yahoo!”** Gatong ni Soonyoung.

 

 **“NAGMUMURANG KAMIAS!!”** Sigaw ni Chan.

 

 **“Yiiieee”** Pahabol ni Mingyu.

 

Talaga naman. Paboogie-boogie pa si Tatang. Sige lang. Akala mo’y walang rayuma.

 

 

> _“Walang iba pang sasarap sa pagtitinginan natin_
> 
> _Sana ay 'di na magwakas itong awit ng pag-ibig_
> 
> _Awit natin ay ‘wag na ‘wag mong kalimutan_
> 
> _Pangako ko naman na lagi kang pakikinggan”_

 

 Iba talaga ‘pag para kay Darling. Kaya siguro sila tumagal ng ganito.

 

 

> _“Magpakailanman”_

 

Kilig na kilig ang lahat lalong lalo na si Mamang. Unti-unti siyang inilapit ng apo sa kumekendeng na lolo.  Ang paboogie-boogie ni lolo Cheol ay naging chacha na may halong swing dahil nariyan na ang one and only partner for life niya.

 

 

> _“Ang isang pag-ibig ay parang lansangan na pandalawahan_
> 
> _Kaya’t sa aking awit tayo ay magbigayan”_

 

 **“Darlenggg! I lab yo!”** Nagtawanan ang lahat habang inikot-ikot niya ang misis.

 

 

> _“Ah-ha-ha awitin mo at isasayaw ko Ohh_
> 
> _Ah-haa awitin mo at isasayaw ko”_

 

 **“Ahha AAA-RAY!”** Biglang napatigil si Tatang at napahawak sa tuhod.

 

 **“Cheol! Naku ayan na nga ba— Jasmine, pakikuha ang gamot!”** Napasigaw nang ‘di oras si Mamang Han.

 

 **“Biro lang! Relax, mahal ko. Naka-Skelan ako.”** Papogi pang wika ni Tatang.

 

**“Limampung taon na ang nakalipas, humina na ang tuhod ko pero hindi ang tibok ng puso ko. Kahit ilang taon pa ang dumaan, ikaw pa rin ang pinakamaganda sa lahat. Ikaw pa rin ang pinakamamahal ko, _Darling Hannie Honey Pie_.” **

 

 **“ _Cheolie Lolli Pops_ …”** Lumuluha na nga ang Mamang mong iyakin. Hinawakan naman ni Tatang ang pisngi ni Mamang. Hawak pa rin ang mic sa kabila, s’yempre.

 

**“Kung pwede lang kitang anakan uli-”**

 

 **“TATANG!!!”** Sigaw ng lahat.

 

Mainit. ’Sing init ng panahon ang pagmamahalan na sinukat at sinubukan na rin ng panahon.

'Sintamis ng wine, 'sintatag ng sunshine.

 


	2. Promo Time

Sorry! This is not an update. Buuut if you enjoyed this one, you could also look into our other works and we hope you could enjoy them as much.

We'll give you more in the future so I hope you could support us 'til then. This is one shameless promotion but really, thanks for your support! 

 

**TOLPAREBRO97 MASTERLIST**

(as of 180512)

 

**Pusong Ligaw**

Written by: Pare

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups

Genre: Fluff, Crack

Language: Tagalog/Filipino

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Pusong Ligaw](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1306611/pusong-ligaw-comedy-fluff-philippines-tagalog-crack-romanticcomedy-comedyromance-romancecomedy-jisoo-seventeen-soonyoung-joshua-hongjisoo-joshuahong-jihan-lyrical-jisoohong-kwonsoonyoung-choiseungcheol-jeonghan-scoups-hoshi-jeongcheol-jeonghanxscoups-yoonjeonghan-jihancheol-hongjoshua-scoupsxjeonghan-kwonhoshi)| [Pusong Ligaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700428)

 

**Cover my Eyes**

Written by: Bro

Pairing: Kim Mingyu x Xu Minghao | The8

Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Language: English

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Cover my Eyes](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1311173/cover-my-eyes-fluff-unrequited-mingyu-hurtcomfort-hurtandcomfort-kimmingyu-minghao-the8-seventeenminghao-seventeenmingyu-mingyuseventeen-the8minghao-xuminghao-minghaoseventeen-gyuhao-minghaoxmingyu-seventeenthe8-mingyuxminghao)| [Cover my Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804438)

 

**Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko (Sing to me and I will dance to it)**

Written by: Pare

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups

Genre: Fluff, Crack

Language: Tagalog/Filipino

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1340855/awitin-mo-isasayaw-ko-sing-to-me-and-i-will-dance-to-it-family-filipino-fluff-lyrics-oneshot-tagalog-drabble-marriage-crack-domestic-summer-familylove-familyouting-familyfluff-seventeen-familyau-seungcheol-lyrical-domesticau-parentsau-choiseungcheol-jeonghan-scoups-seventeenscoups-jeongcheol-svt-jeonghanxscoups-domesticfluff-jeonghanseventeen-yoonjeonghan-seventeenjeonghan-scoupsxjeonghan-oldage-seungcheolxjeonghan-svtjeonghan-svtscoups-svtseungcheol)| [Awitin Mo, Isasayaw Ko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461047)

 

**Welcome Party**

Written by: Pare

Title by: Tol

Pairing: Yoon Jeonghan x Oh Sehun, SingleParent!Jeonghan & Son!Dino

Genre: Crack

Language: English

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Welcome Party](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1343752/welcome-party-crackfic-family-oneshot-drabble-exo-exok-sehun-crack-exosehun-hunhan-ohsehun-crackship-sehunexo-dino-singleparent-seventeen-parentau-jeonghan-jeonghun-svt-jeonghanseventeen-yoonjeonghan-dinoseventeen-singleparentau-sehunxjeonghan-jeonghanxsehun)| [Welcome Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608800)

 

**Your Lips Look So Good On Mine**

Written by: Bro

Pairing: Park Jimin x Kim Taehyung | V

Genre: Fluff, Angst

Language: English

Links [AFF | AO3]: [Your Lips Look So Good On Mine](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1345082/your-lips-look-so-good-on-mine-angst-fluff-oneshot-onesidedlove-onenightstand-implied-bts-parkjimin-fluffandangst-kimtaehyung-jiminbts-btsjimin-btsv-vbts-btstaehyung-vmin-taehyungbts-some-taehyungxjimin-mentionsof-jiminxtaehyung-ambigious-hookup-jiminxv) | [Your Lips Look So Good On Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687910)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Pare, 1/4 of tolparebro97. I hope you liked it! Let me know what y'all think.


End file.
